


Golden Nectar

by Tashilover



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen has the ability to control bees. Too bad she hates it.</p><p> </p><p>Based off a prompt in the DD kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Nectar

The only upside was the honey. Wonderful, fresh, delicious honey. The moment she heard honey tasted differently when bees pollinated certain flowers, she immediately jumped on the chance to experiment.

Honey made from fruit flowers were a little too sweet for her tastes. It was like eating pure sugar and it often left a weird aftertaste. The bees loved it, though.

Honey made from dandelions and other flowering weeds were on a touch-side bitter but perfect to use for certain recipes. Karen often used this honey to flavor her milk.

She sometimes fantasized leaving Hell's Kitchen and settling down south to become a beekeeper. In her heart she knew she was a city girl and could never settle for a life in the country. It would drive her insane.

"Bee!" Foggy cried out. He pointed to the little insect on his desk and reached for the fly swatter. He raised it high.

"No!" Karen said, moving in front of him. "Don't kill it!"

Foggy frowned. He lowered the swatter. "I thought you didn't like insects."

"I don't," said Karen, moving aside to open a window. She commanded the bee telepathically to leave. "But that doesn't mean I think we should kill it."

"You didn't stop me from killing that spider last week," Foggy muttered under his breath.

As the bee drifted out the opened window, Karen heard it say, with a New York accent, " _That's right, bitch, open that window. Y'all lucky I got better things to do with my time than hang out with you fucking losers. That fat muthafucker better keep his damn hands to himself or else I'm going to stick my ass right in his face! Now, is that a fucking dandelion I smell? Shit, son, let's go pollinate that bitch."_

Karen closed the window. Yup, the countryside would have driven her insane.


End file.
